Flaming Jadestones
by x0-Jadefire-0x
Summary: When Starfire's little sister comes to Earth, everything seems fine. But will the young alien cause more harm than good? And what will happen when Slade wants her as an apprentice? My first fic, please RR! [Ch5 up! Sorry for the wait]
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and I don't own the Jessica Simpson song 'Angels' (I think its in there somewhere :) ) I wish I did though....  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
It was a quiet day in Jump City. The Titans had taken a day off to go on a picnic in Jump City Park. The birds were chirping, and a few small leaves blew across the path, leaving the Titans with a certain sense of tranquility. It was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. All of the titans were playing football. (Other than Raven, who was silently mediating in the shade of a weeping willow tree.) "Yo dawg, go long!" Cyborg shouted to Beast Boy. Cyborg tossed an extremely hard pass to Beast Boy. "Yes! Kick the butt!" Starfire yelled. Unfortunately, the pass went a little too long and landed in the bushes next to a bench. "Oh no!" They all screeched, but it was too late. "BB! You were supposed to catch it!" Cyborg screamed at Beast Boy. "Dude! How was I supposed to get that?" Beast Boy retorted. "Dawg, just get the ball..." Cyborg sighed and turned his back to the green titan. "Oh alright..." Beast Boy said. He had gotten into the bushes to get the football, but he was distracted by the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, coming from someone sitting in the bench near the bush. The voice was so quiet, yet so powerful at the same time. Almost..hypnotizing… Beast Boy thought. He went to go see who owned the beautiful voice.   
  
"And through it all, he offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong..."  
  
Beast boy knew of the song. It was one he and the other Titans had heard often. He tapped the shoulder of the mysterious singer. The singer turned around. She was a strange, young girl, probably around the age of 12. She seemed very awkward in her manner. The strange girl was dressed in the same outfit as Starfire, except that it was rainbow-colored instead of purple, and had a milky white gemstone instead of Star's emerald green one. Must be one of those Starfire-look-alike fan girl wannabees. Beast Boy thought. Even so, he felt the need to talk to her. "Hey there! Heard you singing. It sounds great" Beast Boy told her. "Hello there young green new friend! What is your name?" The strange young girl asked him. "Oh, my name's Beast Boy." He replied. Normally he told strangers his real name- Garfield Logan- but something in his gut told him that the girl could be trusted. The strange girl's emerald eyes grew wide with surprise. "Beast Boy!" She yelled. She gave him a gigantic hug, in the same fashion in which Starfire hugs. "Then you are familiar with Starfire?" He nodded. "Please, it is imperative I speak to Starfire!" She told him. "Well..I don't know..." He replied. "Please?" The strange girl stared at Beast Boy with large green puppy dog eyes. "Oh alright.. What should I tell her?" He asked. "Just tell her Jade would very much like to speak to her. She will understand." The girl said. "Hey, Starfire! Some girl named Jade wants to talk to you." Beast Boy yelled to Starfire. The tamaranian's eyes grew wide. "Jade? Are you positive?" Starfire asked, curiously. "Yeah, that's what she said.." Beast Boy responded. Starfire flew over as fast as she could, and saw the young girl upon the bench.  
  
"Sister!"  
  
------------------  
  
So, did you like it? Please R/R! 


	2. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I really really really wish I did, but I don't. What a shame.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed too! I didn't think I'd get any reviews at all, so I've reached my goal :)  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, Jadefire, my sister!" Starfire gave the girl named Jadefire a hug. "I thought I would never see you again!"   
  
"I am glad to see you too, sister!" Jadefire said, returning the hug.  
  
"Well, I see you have met Beast Boy. You must now meet the other titans!" Starfire dragged Jade over to where the others were. "**Titans!**" Starfire yelled at the top of her lungs. The Titans came over to see what the fuss was.  
  
"Yo Star! What's takin BB so long with the foo-ball?" Cyborg asked, annoyed. "...And who's your mini-me?" He added, noticing Jadefire.   
  
"Titans, this is my little sister, Jadefire!" Starfire told them.   
  
"Oh, yes! I have heard much goodness about you all from the weekly letters that Starfire has been sending me." Jade flashed them all a warm smile. Jadefire wanted to give each of them a big hug, but Raven didn't seem to want one, and Jadefire knew that Starfire wouldn't appreciate anyone hugging Robin but Starfire herself.   
  
"So, Jammin J, where ya been all this time?" Beast Boy inquired.  
  
"Well, I just recently moved to Earth a year ago, when I was still 11. I have not had a proper place to stay since then. I mostly spend my time in caves, or in the forests." Jadefire said looking down at her feet. The others stared at her in disbeleif and pity.  
  
"So, since you're Star's sister, you have the same powers as her, right?" Robin asked.  
  
"Actually, no. That is the reason why I left Tamaran. By Tamaranian standards, I am deformed. All my powers are influenced by fire. I can also breathe a spiral of fire, and paralize and heal people with the sound of my voice. To top it all off, I underwent the transformation at 10 -which is incredibly rare. Perhaps to you humans, having extra powers is a good thing. But it was...not as pleasent for me. Even though I was royalty- lady in waiting to be exact- I still had few loyal friends. The other Tamaranians made fun of me. So I left Tamaran to come to Earth. I knew Starfire and you would accept me for who I am, and perhaps we could be friends." Jadefire looked at them, longingly.  
  
"Prepostorous! No sister of mine will live friendless on the streets! Come and stay with us, even if only for a wihle." Starfire said.  
  
"May I truely? This is not a joke? I will truely be accepted?" Jadefire asked, hopefully. The others nodded. "Then let us go at once to the Titans Tower!" Jadefire said, her eyes wet with tears of joy.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Well, did ya like it? Too short? Or anything else that could be changed? Please review with any comments or suggestions you might have! Puhlease? puts on sad puppy dog eyes 


	3. Discoveries

Disclaimer- I still don't own the teen titans (well duh) and I don't own Hillary or Haelie Duff- or their song. Thanks for the tips everyone, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep on reviewing please!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Woah! You actually _live_ here?!" Jadefire asked, looking around the tower.  
  
"Yes, sister. Is not it most wonderful?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Yes yes! Most wonderful! I must explore the tower!" Jadefire exclaimed. She flew light-speed around the tower, marveling at certain features such as the TV, the rooftop, and the Titans rooms. She managed to get into and explore each of the Titan's rooms except Raven's. After her tour, she landed next to the Titans. "So, would anyone care to play a 'game-of-video' with me?" Beast Boy stepped forward.  
  
"Alright, if you're sure you can handle it. I'll go easy on you, alright?" They flipped on the video game, a racing one. Jadefire handled the controls like they were every-day familiar. She quickly and easily got into first place in the race. The Titans (who were all watching) stared bug-eyed at her. "Dude! How'd you learn to do that?!" Beast Boy asked, surprised he had lost.  
  
"I had to get money for food somehow. I signed up for many contests for the game-of-videos. I made my living off of the prize money. I learned how to play the games as I went along. I guess I am a quick learner." Jade explained. "Umm..where will I be staying over-the-night?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Well, ever since Terra has...left us, her room's been empty. You could overnight there if you'd like." Robin said. "Everything's still as she left it, so all the stuff is still there."  
  
"May I please do the 'checking of the room out'?" Jadefire asked.  
  
"I will show you to the room, sister." Starfire said. After going down many twisting and turning hallways, and up many staircases, they finally got to the room.  
  
"This room is very amazing!" Jadefire exclaimed. "Thank you for gracing me with the privialge to use it!" Jadefire thanked Starfire one more time, and closed the door. Jade admired the room and everything in it. While scanning the room, her eyes rested on a radio. Radio...I know what this is. She thought, glad to see something familiar. She turned it on, and Hillary and Haelie Duff's remake song- Our Lips are Sealed- was playing. Jadefire thought the song had a nice beat, and singing was her favorite pasttime. She sung along to the song- very loudly.  
  
_Man, and I thought Starfire was peppy!_ Beast Boy thought, hearing her voice echoing througout the tower.

* * *

.Meanwhile, the other Titans were having good days of their own. Beast Boy and Robin were playing video games, and Starfire was watching. Which left Cyborg and Raven alone. Raven was carrying a stack of books on medetation to her room, and Cyborg was walking down the same hallway in the opposite direction. Cyborg wasn't exactly watching where he was going, and accidently knocked Raven and her books over.  
  
"Raven!" He yelled, when he had realized what he had done. "I'm soo sorry! Here, let me help you with that. They both reached for the same book, and their hands touched. Raven retracted her hand, and blushed a little. Cyborg chuckled a little.  
  
_He's pretty cute.._ Raven thought to herself. _Wait, what? No, wait, I can't have these emotions. Happy Raven, when I get my hands on you...  
_  
Unknown to Raven, Cyborg was having the same feelings. _All this time, I never noticed Raven was so...beautiful._ They looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

* * *

Beast Boy and Robin were still going at their video game. Beasy Boy was in the home stretch, but the second before he crossed the finish line, the Titan Alarm went off, shutting down the video game. "Awwwwww Man! I was just about to win!" Beast Boy yelled, upset. Jade also heard the alarm, and flew downstairs.  
  
"Friends, what is the matter?" She asked.  
  
"Slade." Robin answered. "He's as bad as they get."  
  
"Will I be allowed to fight Slade?" Jade asked. The others nodded. "Glorious! My first fight for justice! Slade, you are going down!" She yelled.  
  
--------------------------------- 

Did ya like? Still too short? Too fluffy? Not enough Fluff? Don't flame me because of the Cy/Rae thing. I think that relationship's sooo cute! Anyways, please R&R! Thankies in advance!


	4. Trouble Ahead

Hey! Sorry for not updating in a few days, I had final exams. But they're all over now! Party! :)   
  
---------------------------  
  
"Slade's hired Plasmus to steal some computer chips. Plasmus was last spotted in downtown." Robin explained. "We'll have to get there quickly." The Titans got there just in time. Plasmus was just leaving the scene of the crime.  
  
"That is Plasmus, correct?" Jadefire asked, motioning to the sludge monster. Starfire nodded in response. "Then he is going down!" Jadefire yelled. Unfortunately, things didn't go as well as Jade had hoped. She tried to sucker punch Plasmus in his seemingly non-existent jaw.  
  
"Jade!" Beast Boy yelled. "That's not a good…" **_Splat!_** "…Idea." Jade's fist went right inside of Plasmus, who nearly digested her. Fortunately, she was able to worm her fist out before she got sucked into the oblivion that was Plasmus's oozing body. She then tried to paralyze Plasmus. Even worse idea. Jadefire attempted the song of paralysis, but Plasmus broke free from the supernatural hold, and splattered sticky filth all over the other Titans, pinning them down. In a last-ditch attempt, Jadefire tried to hit Plasmus with everything she had- flaming starbolts, fire breath, and flaming eyebeams- all at once. The force was a little too powerful, and she knocked him back into the sewer.   
  
"Great work, Jade. You just made the bad guy _more_ powerful." Raven uttered, sarcastically. Plasmus-seeing the Titans were no longer a threat (with the original team pinned to the ground and the only standing Tamaranian a total klutz who was unable to help the team)- he casually walked back to Slade's hideout with the stolen goods.  
  
_Well, that could've gone better…_ Jadefire thought. _All I want to do is convince the Titans that I'd make a good member of the team, so that they'll invite me to be a titan. And what do I do? I screw up, as always. Why couldn't I be more like Koriand'r? She's so poised and graceful all the time. No, I'm just Kojiand'r. "She's good, but she's no Starfire or Blackfire." as people would've said- and have said. Just once I'd like to be the hero… _she reflected, but her thoughts were cut off.  
  
"Sister? Would you be so kind as to free us?" Starfire requested.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes, certainly…" Jadefire replied, half-heartedly. "Let us now head back to the tower." She said, rushing back at light speed to avoid any comments on her poor performance. When Jade got back, she just sat on the roof, staring out into the moonlight and sniveling a bit. She was just about to head back when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Jadefire, you ok?" It was Beast Boy, trying to cheer up the young alien.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes, fine." Jade responded, sighing.  
  
"Look, what happened back there? It wasn't your fault. Everyone's a little rough on their first try. You should've seen my first time fighting the HIVE!" Beast Boy added, laughing. Jade giggled along with him.  
  
"Perhaps you are right Beast Boy." Jadefire said with a grin. She gave him a big hug. "Now, I am going to go train so that I may become better."  
  
"Cool! Can I help?" Beast Boy inquired.  
  
"Sure thing!" Jade responded, nodding enthusiastically.  
  
"Great! We just installed a new obstacle course. I'll go get the others and turn it on for ya." Beast Boy said, running off to notify the others.  
  
"Alright, what's this all about?" Raven asked in her monotone voice when she went outside.   
  
"Jade's tryin' out the knew obstacle course." Beast Boy explained.  
  
Jadefire actually did pretty well- that is until she got to the final portion. The obstacle course had a new feature- SmartDisks. These SmartDisks would try and dodge all of your attacks. Jade was able to destroy all of the SmartDisks except for one. When she aimed a flaming starbolt at it, it moved upwards. The starbolt hurdled toward the tower.  
  
**_"Oh no!!"_** All of the titans bellowed. But it was too late. The flaming starbolt hit the tower, setting it ablaze. Fortunately, the titans were able to put out the flames before they got out of hand. Nevertheless, they were still shook up.  
  
"Jadefire, you've **got **to be more careful! You nearly destroyed the tower! What were you thinking?" Raven barked.   
  
"I know, I am sorry. It was an accident." Jadefire whispered, miserably. "Please forgive me." Before Raven could reply, the Titan alarm went off again.   
  
"You girls can settle this later. It's Slade again." Robin interrupted.   
  
"Yeah. Accordin' to this video, he's usin' the microchip he stole to build some kind of ray gun thing. He says it can destroy us all. We've gotta stop him before it's too late. We've got to sneak into his hideout." Cyborg clarified.  
  
"Cyborg, could you please give me a map of the hideout?" Jadefire requested.  
  
"Sure thing Jade, but I don't think it'll help…" Cyborg answered.  
  
"According to my calculations, he should be in this room." Jade said, pointing to the innermost room. The other Titans gawked at her.   
  
"Dude! How the heck did you figure that out?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Just a little simple math with probability I learned on Tamaran." Jade explained.   
  
"Alright sister, let us go." Starfire said. They all proceeded to the hideout.  
  
"Great. The place is crawling with guards." Cyborg said.  
  
"Friends? I have a suggestion. The guards are on the lookout for you guys. However, they are not on the lookout for me. Perhaps if I can convince the guards that I work for Slade, I can get them to leave their posts." Jadefire suggested. Little did she know that they were being watched at that very moment.  
  
"Guards." Slade told the guards through their walky-talkies. "A young Tamaranian girl will approach you and give you instructions. Do exactly what she says." Slade turned off his radio microphone. "I need to see what she can do."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry to leave you with a Cliffy of sorts. What's Slade up to? And what's Jade's plan? These questions and more will be answered soon. Just read the next chapter! (when it's out that is :) ) Please review! Thanks a bundle,  
  
x0Jadefire0x 


	5. The Break in

Hey I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been writing lately...don't hurt me! =D  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Titans, I shall talk to the guards, and pretend that I am working for Slade. I will then take them into that shed to discuss a 'battle strategy' with them." Jadefire told the other Titans, motioning towards a tiny shack on the outskirts of the hideout. "Keep an eye on that shed. When the inside of the shed is engulfed in a blinding, orange light, it is safe to go. This light will be the signal. Does everyone understand?" The others nodded in response.   
  
Jade flew to each lookout post, and rounded up the guards. She assembled them right outside the shed. "**Ten hut soldiers**!" Jadefire bellowed at the tope of her lungs. "I am General Jadefire! Anyone who calls me otherwise or disrespects me will have to answer to Slade! Got that?" Jade wasn't sure where she was getting all this self confidence. She was never able to yell at _anyone_ before, but she wasn't complaining. Sure, it was a change from her regular, quiet, benevolent self, but it helped her get into character.   
  
"But, General Jadefire, Ma'am…" One of the soldiers began to say.  
  
"Did I _give_ you permission to speak, soldier?" Jade demanded, sneering. The guard just sighed.  
  
"Permission to speak, General?"  
  
"Permission granted, for now."  
  
"General Jadefire, we aren't in the Army. Why are you treating us like it?"  
  
"That is nonsense, soldier! That is the problem with you soldiers, you take everything too lightly! We are facing the Titans, not the Pony Puff Princesses! They are strong, stronger than you would imagine! Against them, everything is a war! Now, everyone into the shed to discuss attack plans." The guards nodded and reluctantly followed orders.   
  
"Alright, soldiers, the plan is to let the Titans make the first move." Jadefire explained to them. The guards were outraged.  
  
"**What?!?! What the heck kind of plan is that?!**"  
  
"The Titans are not only strong, they are also smart. They have their guard up. They think that we shall attack them first. If we do, we will fail. We have to let them come to us, so we can kick their butts!" Jade clarified.  
  
"Permission to speak, General?" Another guard asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, just get on with it."  
  
"How do we know the Titans will come and find us? How do we know they won't just destroy the ray gun, get Slade, and go?"  
  
"Oh, please! Have you even seen Robin fight Slade? He goes stir crazy at the mention of Slade. He goes into search-and-destroy mode. We have no worries."   
  
_Or at least hopefully not._ Jade contemplated. _I concocted this scatterbrained plan in two minutes. It better have some type of flaw.   
_  
"Now, any more negative questions?" Jade inquired, trying to bluff anger. Apparently it worked, for the other soldiers cowered in fear and nodded. "Alright. Any false moves, and you are answering to me!" She screamed, lighting two flaming starbolts and filling the room with the oh-so-important bright orange light.  
  
The Titans recognized the sign and were ready to roll. "Titans, go!" Robin uttered, quite enough so that only the other Titans could here. They sprung into action, and entered the hideout quite easily.  
  
Jadefire secretly peered out the window and saw the Titans running- and flying- into the hideout. "Now, wait here while I secure the premises." Jadefire lied to them, and flew out the door, into the hideout with the others.  
  
"Nice work, Jade." Robin said, once they were safely inside.  
  
"Yeah, nice work…for now." Raven added.  
  
"Yes, nice work Jade." Slade said from the control room in his hideout. "Your proving your worth to me, and you don't even know it. Now, lets just see you fight."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Well, did ya like it? Too short? And what's Slade got planned for Jade? Please Review. Pweeze? -puts on pathetically sad puppy dog face- Oh, and thankies to all of you who did review! =3 


End file.
